I'll Find You
by Ami670
Summary: Prince Gumball and Fionna's final child, Prince Gumball Jr., is determined to find his love Ice Princess, the daughter of Ice King and Ice Queen. He will do what ever it takes to find her. Rated T. Finished :D! Please review the story! OCxOC, if ur just wonderin'.
1. Flashback

**I'll find you**

(**Summary: Prince Gumball Jr. is determined to find the girl he loves that he has not seen for 5 years, Ice Princess, the daughter of Ice King and Ice Queen)**

**I thought of this story during school. But it was originally called "Without You". Yeah, note: Prince Gumball is know known as King Gumball and Fionna is known as Queen Fionna. Gumball and Fionna also have 2 other kids named "Blowpop" and "Fiona". NOTE: THERE ARE SOME OF MAH CHARACTERS IN HERE!**

**Have fun reading this! AND, PLEASE REVIEW READERS! It's a romance, friendship story. Loloololol.  
**

**Enjoy! ;)  
**

**If you review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :)!  
**

* * *

I was crawled up in bed. I was crying so hard, the trash bin was filled to the brim. I was crying for 2 hours straight. And I know why I was crying. It has been 5 years since I'd seen the girl I love named Ice Princess, the daughter of the Ice King and Ice Queen. I sunk my head into my pillow and had a flashback when I first met her.

**Flashback**

_5 years ago…_

_ I was an ordinary 13-year-old teenager boy who I am the son of King Gumball (formerly Prince Gumball) and Queen Fionna. I also have 18 year old siblings named Blowpop and Fiona.  
_

_I sighed, while sitting on the Candy Kingdom's stairs, with my pet companion (whom is the daughter of Cake and Lord Monochromicorn) Lord Catchromicorn.  
_

_She sighed too. I softly scratched her head on the side.  
_

_"It's okay." I said to her.  
_

_"Well, you, the son of King Gumball and Queen Fionna, are desperate to get I girl."  
_

_I blushed.  
_

_"Cat..." I said.  
_

_"Well, I heard you in your sleep." She replied back. "You want a girl."  
_

_I gritted my teeth. I **hated** when she acts like this. Just then, I heard a _ZAP_! This girl with light blue skin with long white hair and also with white strange eyes, was running away from Lightning Princess, the daughter of the deceased Lightning Queen, whom my parents killed. The girl who was running away was pretty soon wrapped around Lightning Princess's lightning bolt.  
_

_"Help!" She cried.  
_

_"There is nobody here, young one!" Lightning Princess said.  
_

_All of a sudden, Lighting Princess's fierce red eyes went straight to my eyes. I gulped in fear as I watched the clouds get darker and big enough to not show the sky._

_"Oh lovely, a prince." LP said. "YOU'RE MINE!"  
_

_I saw another lightning bolt flash out of her hand. My mouth was wide open. The lightning bolt was heading for me!  
_

_"NOOO!" I cried.  
_

_My mother Fionna burst out of the Candy Kingdom's doors dressed like when she was 13.  
_

_"Gumball Jr.!" Mom cried.  
_

_The girl trapped in the lightning bolt burst out and froze the lightning bolt, that was aiming for me, with her "magical" powers. It dropped dead to the ground and shattered into million pieces.  
_

_"NOOO!" Lightning Princess cried out, in defeat.  
_

_"You're dead." The girl said, with a fierce voice.  
_

_"Fine then! You win, jerk!" Lightning Princess said angrily, making a portal to her own stupid little world (_**A/N: Lol. I never had that sentence in the draft**_).  
_

_I walked down the stairs, leaving my mom startled. The girl approached to me in her light blue dress.  
_

_"You saved me from the Lightning Princess." I thanked the girl.  
_

_"Yeah, it was nothing." She said. "Is she gone?"  
_

_"She had fled." I responded. "What is your name, milady?"  
_

_She curtsied and blushed.  
_

_"My name is Ice Princess. I am the daughter of Ice King and Ice Queen." She said. "And I'll show you my abilities."_

_I saw an ice bolt show.  
_

_"I possess ice abilities with this crown." She said, pointing to it. "If I'm not wearing it, I don't have the abilities because this crown is 'magic'."  
_

_I was amazed. My personality is so much like my father... in ways, but I have some of my mom's personality...  
_

_"I actually think you're..." I said, holding Ice Princess's hands. She blushed. "Cute."  
_

_"Uh, thank you." She said.  
_

_"No problem."  
_

_Ice Princess turned her head. I turned my head too. There was a guy, and he was her brother. I can tell because he has white hair styled up as Marhsall Lee Jr.'s hair, same strange white eyes, and light blue skin. Like Ice Princess, he has a crown on his head.  
_

_"Hey, Icy girl. Dad and Mom are really worried about you. We need to go now, sis."  
_

_Ice Princess looked at me.  
_

_"I gotta go." She said.  
_

_"Will we ever meet again?" I asked.  
_

_"We will. Soon." She replied, kissing my cheek, and then running to her brother... And then disappeared.  
_

**End of Flashback**

"Soon." That word went through my head. "Soon."

I was determined to find her. But I know she's finding me, I think, and I'm finding her.

And, I was still crying. Not only I miss her, I love her. Ever since I saw her, and still do.

I hope I find her. _Soon..._

Pretty soon, I fell asleep, dreaming about my love.

* * *

**Oh my gosh. Prince Gumball Jr. (real name Bubba Jr.) is in love with Ice King and Ice Queen's daughter, Ice Princess. SOOO CUTE.**

**Guess what? Second chapter, Ice Princess finds_ him _with a big surprise...  
**

**Ice King, Ice Queen, Fionna, Gumball belong to Natasha Allegri  
**

**Ice Princess, Lightning Princess, Ice Prince (name not mentioned though, just referred as "brother"), Gumball Jr., Blowpop (PG + Fi's child), Fiona belong to Ami670 [Me]  
**

**Hope you like the chapter, and story.  
**

**Love,  
**

**Ami670  
**


	2. I Found You

**Oh yeah! Chapter 2! Drama and romance! GEE GEE HEE HEE! Some humor, but you're the judge. But I think its funny.**

**Anyway, please read.  
**

**And, please review.  
**

**Review with mean comments, DEATH BY CHEESE :D**

* * *

I was getting into my dress Fiona's parents, Fionna and Gumball, gave me. It was the ball gown that Fionna had 23 years ago. It was still in good condition, since Cake sewn it back on since the incident.

Anyway, I was trying to get into the dress, but just then, my dad (Ice King) knocked on the door.

"Sweetie?" He said.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"We're going to be leaving. We're trusting you home alone until you get ready. The ball at King Gumball and Queen Fionna starts soon."

"Okay." I said. "Bye!"  
"Bye!" Dad, mom, and my brother, Ice Prince, said.

They shut the door. I finally got into the dress.

"Hey, Bombay?"

My pet companion, Bombay, was laying on the ground, sleeping. I shook her to wake her up.

"WAKE UP, BLIP-BLOBIT!"

Bombay woke up.

"What?"

"We're going to a party and can you tie the ribbon string?" I asked.

"Why, sure!" Bombay said.

Bombay tied in my string for a ribbon. I then tied a ribbon on her.

"Does it look good?"

"Good? FANTASTIC!" Bombay said.

I chuckled.

"Lets go!"

So, I jumped out the window and we were on our until… Lightning Princess appeared in front of us.

"Hee hee hee!" She shrieked.

"Lightning Princess? I defeated you 5 years ago!" I said, startled.

"You think we're dumb as you think?" She said.

Lightning Princess flew into me really fast.

"GOTCHA!"

_**Prince Gumball Jr.'s POV…**_

I have been waiting for Ice Princess for an half hour. In the corner of my left eye, I see Marshall Lee Jr. and Fiona making out. In my right eye, I see Mom and Dad making out too. Bleh-h.

Just then, the front door suddenly flew open. There stood Ice Princess, in a ripped dress. She immediately shut the door and locked it, out of breath.

"Whats the matter?" I asked.

"She's back…" Ice Princess said, before collapsing to the ground and when the door flew open.

There stood Lightning Princess, with something in her hand.

"Am I late?"

Everybody but me gasped. I stood there, shocked. LP turned her head to me.

"You again?"

I glared.

"Whatever…"

She threw the object to the ground, knocking out everybody but her… and me…

_**Ice Princess's POV…**_

When I was the only one to woke up, my hands were trapped in a block of frozen lightning. I struggled to get it off. I saw Bombay tied up in a corner.

And when I looked up, there was Gumball Jr., in a big block of frozen lightning, and LIGHTNING PRINCESS coming down from the ceiling.

"What did you do to him? And everybody?" I cried, starting to cry for real.

"I took care of Bubblebum Jr. and everybody is in closet, knocked out…"

I cried.

"No!" I said. "But I love Gumball Jr.!" (A/N: What did she just say? She confessed! But Gumball Jr. didn't…)

"So do I!" LP said. "Secretly I have a crush on him! But when you came, I thought my dreams were hopeless, so I decided to kill everybody but Gumball Jr. so we can be together!"

She cackled like a witch at the end.

Just then, 2 figures from the closet burst out. They shut the door. I realized it was Queen Fionna and her husband King Gumball!

"What did you say you would do?" Queen Fionna said.

"Kill everybody, but me, Gumball Jr., and my family." LP said, smirking.

When I was looking at the duo, I see their dresses are ripped like mine. I slowly got up and walked to Queen Fionna and King Gumball.

"I think I got a plan, but I think it won't work…" Gumball said.

"What is it?" Fionna and I ask.

"Well, Fi-Fi and I distract LP," Gumball said, whispering, "and you, Ice Princess, can free Gumball Jr."

"Good plan. Plan A though." I said.

"Lets test it out!" We all, except LP, yelled.

Queen Fionna and King Gumball ran to take care of Lightning Princess. I somehow made an ice trail. I slowly walked up it.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Lightning Princess shrieked.

She broke my ice trail with lightning. And it looks like she knocked out Queen Fionna and King Gumball. I made an angry face. And then the closet door opened, making everybody fall out.

I then ran up to Lightning Princess, and I hit her on the head with the lightning block like 3 times. Then, she had enough and threw me in Gumball Jr.'s direction. I wrapped myself around the lightning block and smashed it with my block of lightning.

I grabbed Gumball Jr. and we fell to the ground, while Queen Fionna, King Gumball, and the rest dealt with LP.

_**Prince Gumball Jr.'s POV…**_

As I was rescued by Ice Princess, again, I stared into her eyes. She stared into mine. And everybody was looking at us.

"Thank you for uh, saving me…again, Ice Princess." I said, nervous at the end.

"You're welcome." She said, holding my hands.

"How come we never seen each other in 5 years?" I asked.

Ice Princess just kept staring.

"Well, I would always try to get to see you, but dumb ol' LP always ruins the way." She said, glaring at Lightning Princess.

"I have something to confess…" I said, blushing at the end.

I wanted to confess my love for her. But she might laugh. Suddenly, she broke the silence.

"I have something to confess too…" She said, nervous.

"Go ahead. Say it." I said.

She leaned close to my ear and whispered,

_"I love you."_

I blinked several times. Now it was my turn. I leaned close to her ear.

"I love you too."

I softly pulled away. She leaned closer, to my lips. I leaned closer, and for the first time, I knew I was kissing her.

I could hear Ice King and Ice Queen crying, in the corner. I could hear mom and dad in the corner too. And of course, Mrs. Perfect (A/N: Its Fiona) and Mr. Perfect (A/N: Marshall Lee Jr.) were still in closet, and I could hear them making out. BLEH-H.

Also, I had to show IP something. When we were done, I took her hand.

"I want to show you something…" I said.

"Okay." She said.

We ran up the stairs and went into my room. I shut the door, but didn't lock it. I ran and went into my closet for a minute. Finally, I found it.

I walked up slowly to her. I had a black box behind my back.

"What are you hiding?" She asked.

"Oh nothing." I said.

I got down on one knee.

"IP, I promise to love forever. Would you do the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

She was speechless. We were only 18 years old, and were eligible to be married. I really love her. And she loves me to pieces.

"Yes." She says finally.

We both smile. She hugs me and I hug her back.

* * *

**OH MY GLOB. OH MY GLOB. AND OH MY GLOB! Gumball Jr. proposed to Ice Princess, and she accepted. Oh great, all Fiona and Marshall Lee Jr. did was make out. LOL.**

**This story is done!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Thanks for reading, BTW.  
**


End file.
